


Ready For You

by alpheratz



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard isn't very good at this part, at getting them alone when Mikey needs it, but Mikey is, and he won't let Gerard get hurt if he can help it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready For You

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story contains the mating cycles/sex pollen/in heat flavor of dubcon.
> 
> Huge thanks to anoneknewmoose for helping me hammer out the character motivations and generally making this story a million times better, and to jrho for an awesome beta and the Juvenile inspiration.

This time is a mirror image of last, almost déjà vu when Gerard grabs Mikey's hand after the Brisbane show, holds on tight as Medhi herds them out of the venue. In the car, Mikey bites his lip and tries to ignore the roiling in this stomach. He concentrates on Gerard instead, flushed and still a little sweaty even though he changed his shirt and toweled off before the encore.

Last time it was Mikey who felt it. It slammed into his skin when he was standing side-stage and Gerard was singing Cancer, and he had to dig his fingers into his arms and wait for Gerard to come off so he could grab him and get some relief.

The hotel is pretty close but it might not be close enough. Mikey slides his hand out of Gerard's and circles Gerard's wrist, holding on gently and gauging the pulse. It's fast, but not much faster than it usually is after a set, so Mikey figures they're okay.

"That was a kickass fucking show," says Gerard to no one in particular. He sounds almost normal - a little hoarse, but he's been screaming all night. They're definitely okay.

Ray and Frank exchange looks and pick up Gerard's cue to discuss the set like always. Mikey breathes out and keeps his hand on Gerard's pulse, a quiet steadying touch. Gerard won't go under as fast or as deep if Mikey stays calm.

By the time they get to the hotel, Gerard is starting to shiver. Mikey drags him out of the car and shoves his own bag into Gerard's arms to occupy him, but Gerard just stands there hunched over with his own cross-body bag hanging off him and holding Mikey's bag too high to mask his boner. Mikey smiles despite himself and gives Gerard a gentle push towards the elevator. 

When they get out on their floor, Mikey gives Gerard a gentle push in the direction of their room and tosses a goodbye to the guys over his shoulder.

The moment Ray and Frank's door shuts behind them, Gerard sags against Mikey's side. "Jesus, you're heavy," says Mikey. "Get off, we're not in the room yet." Gerard's whole body is hot, but they made it as far as the hotel door. That's good.

"Sorry, Mikes. It's not too bad, I just fucking hate it when it happens in public," Gerard says and takes a half step back, breathing shallowly. He dumps their bags on the floor while Mikey's still trying to get the keycard in the slot, curls one hand into Mikey's t-shirt and pushes his hair back with the other. Mikey side-eyes him, sees the sheen of sweat on Gerard's forehead, looks at Gerard's clumped-together eyelashes and the streaky remains of concealer under his eyes, his slack mouth and the flush over his neck, and yeah. Time to get out of the hall.

The door opens with a clack, and Mikey kicks the duffles inside as fast as he can because Gerard's reaching for him already, twisting one hand in the back of Mikey's tee and sliding the other up Mikey's shoulder blade, spreading his fingers, a splotch of heat behind his heart.

"Inside, Gee," Mikey says calmly, turning around to face Gerard and taking him by the hands. He leads Gerard into the room and shuts the door behind them.

Gerard's wrists are pulsing hot and fast under Mikey's fingers, and his pupils are blown. "Mikey, Mikey," he says, "Mikey, I need to..." and steps closer, plasters himself against Mikey's body, and presses his face into Mikey's neck. This close, Mikey can feel how hard Gerard is, how he's shaking. He thinks he can feel it inside, too, a shockingly clear memory of desperately arching up against Gerard himself, months ago, and how Gerard had touched his waist and cradled the back of his skull, keeping him steady. 

Gerard slides his dry lips over the side of Mikey's neck, rubs them against the tendon there, kisses gently, and then bites down hard.

"Oh fuck, Gerard, Jesus," Mikey chokes out. "Give me some fucking warning next time?" 

Gerard makes a little guilty noise and lets go, bites down more gently on the spot radiating pain through Mikey's entire _neck_ , _goddammit_ , and drags his teeth upwards, scraping the skin but not too badly. Okay, Mikey can work with that.

"Yeah, come on, let's just get on the bed," says Mikey, walking backwards and pulling Gerard with him, trying to crane his neck to see where the bed is, so he doesn't trip and make both of them fall. Gerard isn't very good at this part, at getting them alone when Mikey needs it, but Mikey is, and he won't let Gerard get hurt if he can help it. 

He crab-walks up the bed, coaxing Gerard along, and settles against the pillows, spreading his legs, so Gerard can crawl between them and lean with his back against Mikey's chest. "Do you just want to beat off like last time? That worked okay, right?"

Gerard hisses and presses a hand against his crotch. "Uhh. Yeah. Yeah. But last time, when it was you, you--" He tilts his head back, lets it fall onto Mikey's shoulder, jostling the bruise blooming there, looks into Mikey's eyes. His face is upside down, and there's spit on his lips and smeared to one side of his red mouth, and his hair's half-plastered to his forehead, half-sticking up. He looks stupid and gorgeous, and he's Mikey's brother, and Mikey pushes down the surge of want like always. Mikey _hates_ that this happens to them, but they'd been over this. It's okay. They deal.

"Of course I'll touch you, Gee, whatever you want," says Mikey. "What do you want?" 

Gerard flushes redder, and Mikey suddenly knows, with dead certainty, what Gerard is going to say. "What you wanted, last time. Do that to me. I want your fingers in my mouth." 

Fuck. "Fine," says Mikey and grabs a handful of Gerard's hair and shoves three fingers in Gerard's mouth. Gerard yelps and scrabbles to unbuckle and unzip and stick his hand down his pants, moaning around Mikey's fingers when he gets a hand around his cock. Mikey's overheated, and he feels _everything_ , tries to block out the sensory double whammy of himself sucking on Gerard's fingers then, Gerard sucking on his now. 

Mikey focuses on what's happening, on Gerard. "Come on," he whispers and drags his fingers in and out of Gerard's mouth, pressing down hard on Gerard's tongue. "This is good. You're doing so good." Gerard is drooling and moaning wet rhythmic _uhhh_ s around Mikey's hand in sync with his hand jacking his dick. It's the best and worst thing to see, and Mikey wants to fuck, wants to open his pants and slide his dick up and down Gerard's back, under his shirt. He has to bite his lip hard to stop himself from saying it aloud. This isn't about him right now, even though Gerard's overwhelming need is making him want it almost as badly.

Everything is wrong and too urgent and not enough, and Mikey has to fight to keep his concentration. Gerard keeps changing the rhythm, bends a knee and gets his leg under himself, pushes up with his hips, jacks himself faster and faster, his moans growing frustrated. Finally, Gerard pulls his hand out of his pants and collapses back against Mikey with a sob. Mikey extracts his fingers from Gerard's mouth and shushes Gerard quietly, kisses his ear. Gerard takes a deep shuddering breath and claps his hand over his face, smearing precome everywhere and then grabbing onto Mikey's hand with sticky fingers. He's breathing heavily, face red, and his cock is the darkest and hardest Mikey's ever seen it.

"Ah, motherfucker," Gerard chokes out and whimpers. He's in pain. It's pretty bad. Mikey's only felt that once before, way back when Gerard couldn't even help himself.

Mikey can't bear Gerard looking like that. "Hey," he says, pushing gently, "kneel up, I have an idea." Gerard heaves out a sigh and leans forward, pushes up on his knees, clumsy on the mattress. 

Mikey scoots off the bed and hurries across the room to root around in his bag and get out his dildo. When he turns around, he swallows his tongue. Gerard knelt on the bed while Mikey wasn't looking, shoved his pants and briefs halfway down his thighs. He's slowly stroking his cock and tugging on his balls. His eyes are closed, eyelids trembling, and his mouth is very pink and already open, waiting, and he's so... Mikey takes a step forward, gets on the bed. Gerard sways towards Mikey.

Mikey clears his throat, loud and abrupt in the quiet hotel room. Gerard opens his eyes and becomes visibly more lucid when he sees the toy in Mikey's hand. "Is that a fucking Twilight dildo?" 

"Frank got it for me when I got my bass. He's an asshole, but you'll like it. Now come on, open wide for me, Gee." 

Gerard twitches. His eyes slide shut again, and he opens his mouth wide, wraps his lips around his teeth and waits, trembling. Jesus. Mikey scrambles around Gerard, kneels behind him, and grabs Gerard's cock. 

Gerard throws his head back, whimpers, and Mikey pushes the first few inches of the toy into Gerard's mouth. Gerard moans happily and starts to suck, hard and going deeper, wet lips meeting Mikey's fist. Mikey murmurs he doesn't even know what into Gerard's ear, a constant stream of nonsense, strokes Gerard's cock fast, leans forward to lick the swell of Gerard's cheekbone and the softness where his cheek has gone hollow. 

Gerard makes a noise that's half-moaning, half-choking and turns his head to make it easier for Mikey to reach. Mikey licks the edge of his mouth where it's stretched taut around the toy. It's the filthiest thing he's ever done, and his dick, already pressed up against Gerard's ass, gets even harder, makes the itch in his body resonate and well up, almost as strong as when he's the one in need. Maybe it is. Mikey feels overheated with Gerard pressed all along his front, a blur of sex and need. Mikey works Gerard's cock hard and fast, and Gerard comes in long pulses, hot and wet on Mikey's hand.

Mikey doesn't even know what he's doing anymore. It's supposed to be Gerard who can't control himself now, but he can't help himself. He lets go of Gerard's cock and of the toy and shoves his hands up Gerard's t-shirt, squeezing his pecs and holding on tight, humps Gerard's ass so hard they overbalance and fall forward on the bed. 

Gerard throws out his arms and braces them on the bed, pushes back with his ass against Mikey's hips. He spits out the toy, coughing, and turns his face into Mikey's blindly, nuzzles in. Mikey can't help himself. He licks into Gerard's slick, swollen mouth, gives Gerard his tongue to suck on.

It's so fucking good; he can't believe they've never done this. Gerard pulls away from Mikey with a groan and turns over, lies down on the bed under Mikey and tugs him close. Mikey's crotch is pressed against Gerard's cock, so hard again. Mikey presses down, and Gerard moans brokenly, slides his mouth across Mikey's face, open and wet, licks Mikey's cheek and whispers hoarsely. "Fuck, Mikes, I've been waiting. It feels so good when you touch me, want your cock in my mouth, _please_." 

Mikey doesn't want to. He _can't_ , because they're already over the lines they drew, but - he can, and he wants to, because Gerard is asking and because this is finally feeling right, like this is what they should be doing. Gerard is panting against his neck, breathing hotly on the bite mark he left earlier. His whole body is tense, but he's waiting for Mikey, waiting so patiently. He shoves Gerard into the mattress and sits up. 

Gerard is staring at Mikey with wide eyes. Mikey doesn't know where to look - at Gerard's face, at the soft skin of Gerard's bare stomach where his t-shirt is rucked up, at Gerard's cock, hard against his belly - so he bites his lip and looks down. 

"Take your pants off," Gerard says hoarsely. He sounds like _porn_. Mikey's heard Gerard sound like porn before, heard it a lot, even, but this is something else. "Fuck my mouth, don't make me wait." He's so fucking wound up, restraining himself so much. Mikey unzips and shoves his pants down and off as fast as he can and launches himself at Gerard, bracing himself on the bed with one hand and angling Gerard's face up with the other. "Just so you know, this is crazy. But yeah, fuck, _Gerard_." 

"Come _on_ ," Gerard whines, grabbing Mikey's ass and pulling him up, and Mikey smiles and crawls up Gerard's body, curves over him and kisses his mouth. "Okay, Gerard. Open." 

Gerard lets his mouth fall open, and Mikey grabs his dick and slides it over Gerard's tongue and into Gerard's wide hot mouth, almost sobbing with how good it feels. Gerard makes more needy noises, and Mikey slides a couple of fingers in too, pets Gerard's tongue. Gerard's looking up at him, not breaking eye contact, and sucking so good, so careful it's overwhelming. Mikey's hips jerk, shove his cock deep into Gerard's mouth, and Gerard gags, the hottest noise Mikey's ever heard. He's quick to pull back, but Gerard grabs his hips and reels him in, takes him in to the root over and over again, and Mikey can't take it anymore, can't take Gerard being so wild for him, and comes with a shout down Gerard's throat. 

Gerard swallows and swallows around Mikey's cock, holding his hips tight against his face until Mikey whimpers, over-sensitized. "God, god, Gerard," Mikey slurs, "let go." Gerard lets go of Mikey's hips immediately, and Mikey pushes off Gerard's face, slides down Gerard's body in a daze and buries his face in Gerard's crotch. He runs his tongue up Gerard's cock, licking off the come, and Gerard gives a broken-off shout above him. Mikey looks up. Gerard's biting his fist, moaning, not taking his eyes off Mikey.

Mikey blinks, arrested momentarily by the image, until Gerard's moans turn pained again, and right. Gerard. Mikey goes down again, sucks Gerard's cock, gagging a little and scraping with his teeth by accident a couple of times. Gerard doesn't seem to mind Mikey's lack of technique, groaning ecstatically when it has to hurt, and it just drives Mikey more crazy. This isn't enough for Gerard, and Mikey wants more, too. He flips Gerard over, drags Gerard's pants off, throws them off the bed, and shoves Gerard's thighs as far apart as he can, all of this to a long, drawn-out moan from Gerard. Mikey's never seen Gerard like this before, none of that pale secret skin, never touched him there. He spreads Gerard's ass apart with this thumbs, wets his finger, and slides it down Gerard's crack. 

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey," Gerard chants, muffled in the pillow. 

"I got you, Gee," Mikey says and bends down to kiss the small of his back, to press kisses down to Gerard's hole. He rims him long, slow, and hot, then pushes a thumb in and licks down to Gerard's balls, sucks them into his mouth and holds them in, and then does everything over again, and then again. 

The noises Gerard is making are incredible. Mikey is so fucking hard again; it's like they're both in heat, not just Gerard. His dick is leaking steadily, and Mikey wants to fuck. He lifts up a little, spits on Gerard's ass, smears it down his crack, and pumps his own dick a few times to spread the precome around. "Oh god," says Gerard faintly, turning his head, "are you going to fuck me? Please, Mikey, please." 

Mikey groans and scoots up Gerard's body, slides his cock between Gerard's cheeks, squeezes them tightly together and pumps hard and fast, shoving Gerard's hips down into the mattress. It's so fucking good. "Next time," Mikey promises, biting at Gerard's lips, "I'll do it next time, if you ask, fucking bend you over and fuck you so hard, fuck you all fucking night, oh, oh, _fuck_ , _Gerard_." 

Gerard's ass is wet with Mikey's come, and he's not even making noise anymore, just gasping. Mikey slides a hand under him, and Gerard comes as soon as Mikey touches his cock, panting, red all over and completely wrecked.

Mikey rolls off and pushes Gerard over onto his back. Gerard passes out almost immediately, his breathing slowing down. Mikey sits up and wipes his mouth, catches his breath and takes stock. The sympathetic itch under his skin is gone, but his chest feels tight. He looks at Gerard. Gerard is... breathing quietly, steadily. His face is relaxed. Mikey touches Gerard's cheek, trying his best to ignore the come at the corner of Gerard's mouth. Gerard turns into Mikey's hand instinctively. He's not hot anymore, and his flush is receding fast. That's normal. Good.

Mikey gets up and pulls his underwear back on. It's cold and wet in front where his dick leaked through it earlier. He gets washcloths from the bathroom and gives both himself and Gerard a wipe-down, because he suspects the conversation Gerard will insist on having in the morning will be easier if they're not covered in each other's jizz. Then he maneuvers them between the sheets, drags the covers over their heads, and lies next to Gerard awake for what feels like forever.

He must fall asleep at some point because the next thing he knows, it's morning, and he feels like roadkill and also like someone is staring at him. 

"I know you're awake."

Mikey opens his eyes and jerks wide awake because Gerard is peering at him earnestly from about six inches away. They're still completely under the covers, but there's pale light coming through the sheet and casting a glow on Gerard's face. "Christ."

"I ordered room service."

"Thanks." Mikey rubs his hand over his face and sighs. That was considerate. The conversation is probably going to happen before coffee, then. 

"You don't have to feel bad about it, you know," Gerard says in his Delivering a Message voice. So it's happening right now. As much as Mikey doesn't want to hear it, at least Gerard is normal again. 

"Gee, we went through this years ago. We set limits. When it's me, you get me off, and that's it. It _works_. Don't tell me it was okay for me to fucking use you like I did last night." 

"Fuck you, Mikey, you weren't using me," Gerard says sharply, and Mikey shrinks back. "Hey," he says more gently. "I've wanted this. You know I have. And I'm glad you did it. It feels better with you. When you touch me more, it's better. Better than any other time you were just there when I jerked off or when you jerked me off, or, well, anything."

Some of Mikey's hurt must show on his face because Gerard's eyes go soft, and he brushes Mikey's cheek with his hand. "Hey, that's not how I meant it. You always take care of me, but you need it too, yeah? Even when it's my turn? I think we, like. Need each other more than we thought."

Mikey swallows and blinks. It's true. When it's Mikey's turn, he feels it under his skin even when it's gone; when it's Gerard's, it comes so close to the surface - not quite so close that he can't tamp it down, but close enough. "Yeah. This time it's just... gone."

Gerard smiles, his small happy smile that Mikey loves best. "And it was good, right?" 

"Gerard."

"Search your feelings, Luke. You know it to be true. It was good," says Gerard. "Now c'mere, I'm fucking wiped, and I wanna spoon." He grabs Mikey around the waist and tries to pull him in. Mikey huffs and tries to pry Gerard's hand off, smiling against his will. 

"Mikey," Gerard whines. Mikey flaps his hand weakly at Gerard and rolls onto his stomach instead. Darkness is awesome. Gerard tries to roll Mikey over, so he can wriggle up to his ass, but giggles before he gets anywhere. "Back that ass up, Mikey. You'se a fine motherfucker, won't you back that ass up," he belts out so off-key that Mikey cracks up and buries his face in the pillow. 

Gerard cracks up too and pokes the bruise on Mikey's neck with a finger. Mikey hisses through his laughter. "Ow! You fucking owe me for that one, Gerard."

Gerard cuddles up close and leans his forehead on Mikey's shoulder. They're still wearing their shirts from the show, and it's weird not to feel skin, but it's like Gerard reads his mind because he slides a hand under Mikey's shirt and rests it on the small of his back. It's just soothing and warm now. "Yeah, I do."

Mikey grins into the pillow. "So go make me coffee, Juvenile."

Gerard sighs dramatically and throws the covers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://no-tags.livejournal.com/55022.html) in the 2012 no_tags challenge for prompt #30 ("Gerard/Mikey - sexpollen... and what happens afterwards").


End file.
